


Lucky Lance

by mynameisyarra



Series: Have You Heard About The Paladins of Voltron? [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Headcanon, Minor Character Death, POV Outsider, Propaganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: "Do you know what they call him on Earth?" Taylor started, bitterly. "Lucky Lance. The Cargo Pilot who got lucky because the best flunk out.""And now they say he got too drunk on infamy. Says that any kind of attention is good enough for him.""I hate those people. That's not Lance. Not the baby brother that I know."---Lance's family, before and after





	

**Author's Note:**

> The summary isn't actually part of the story. It's just Lance's brother's thought on what people think of Lance

Five years ago, The Galaxy Garrison told his family that his little brother was dead, that he took a joyride off to a cliff and they couldn’t find his body. The McClains and Garretts were in mourning, at loss at what to do for their funerals. Then  _ she  _ appeared. Samuel Holt’s wife, who lost her only remaining family in the same freak accident. Except like Grandpa, she didn’t believe it was an accident. She approached Taylor’s family first, asking if they knew anything. Grandpa ended up shouting at her, accusing her daughter as the reason of his grandson’s death. For a long time they never spoke to each other ever again. And to be honest, Taylor thought “Good riddance.”

Nothing good ever came from anything related to the military. He tried to tell Lance that. And look where it got the kid.

Then, three years later, an alien civilization contacted Earth. People were excited, scared, and curious. They wondered if The Krullans were hostile, if they would make demand or share knowledge. Instead, they came with a warning. “They called themselves Paladins of Voltron.” The yellowish one informed grimly. “They are not as heroic as they named themselves. In fact... “ The Krullan looked upset. “I’m sorry… I just found out that the universe’s most wanted criminals are actually children…”

The McClain’s household were gathering in front of the television, everyone except grandpa who sat far, far away. He didn’t want to feel excited when Galaxy Garrison was involved. Taylor understood the sentiment, but he also watched it anyway because… Aliens!!! Lance would love this! 

“What do you mean?” The news anchor looked befuddled.

“You must understand, we never actually met any humans before.” The Krullan looked away. “We thought they were already of age on Earth-- ah, perhaps we should just show you the reports.”

That was when they found out that the dead were alive.

They showed the profiles of the Paladins. Katie Holt, Keith Kogane, and they thought Takashi Shirogane would be the most surprising but… then two more popped up. Hunk Garrett and  _ Lance McClain _ . Someone gasped. Someone yelled “No way!” But Taylor couldn’t make a sound.

The alien explained that they appeared around three years ago, the same year the Garrison told everyone that  _ Lance was dead _ . Then they said that the Garrison was very helpful and praised them for being so quick in the uptake, for providing the information necessary. Taylor felt ill. They started showing the documentaries.

It looked like it could be some advanced sci fi movie. Battleships in outer space attacking each other,  _ robotic lions _ , and yet they knew it was real because they heard Lance’s voice off screen. He was making silly roaring sounds as the Galran ships’ exploded, and god Taylor couldn’t be happier to hear it. A happiness that didn’t last a moment longer as the Krullan played a video that was salvaged from the last ship that survived that battle. “Do you want to see them beg, Lance? I want to see them beg.” A youthful voice accompanied by a youthful expression, no doubt it was Katie Holt on the screen.

“We will not surrender!” The Galran in the video yelled at the space equivalent of a skype call.

“Dude, suit yourself.” She narrowed her eyes. “I like you guys better dead, anyway.”

In another screen, there was Lance’s face, looking queasy, bruised, but alive. “ _ Dude _ .”

The world was stunned silence by the casualness of those… children. Except for Grandpa, who immediately jumped from his chair to shout that the video was fake! Lance would never become a criminal! The Garrison was full of shit as usual! He bet that it was all some elaborate plan to villainize Lance so they wouldn’t have to admit that they lied about his death. For once, Taylor agreed with him.

Little Rosa cried in her sleep. “Lance would never.” her squeaky voice hiccuped between the sobs. “He would never.” 

The words became a chant in their household.

* * *

 

The Garrison contacted them a few days later, offering a new life and a new name to avoid the harrassments they have been receiving. That, and also to inform them about some confidential stuff that shouldn’t be shared to the mass public, only the family. The Shirogane refused to come, insisting they would stay where they were and keep the house clean and safe for when Takashi reached home. Taylor wanted that too, but Little Rosa had been terrorized by the neighborhood kids to the point she refused to come out of her room. Grandpa called him spineless. Taylor thought of himself as a pragmatic.

The military showed them the video of Shirogane in the arena, his right arm was clearly not of human’s as it was used to tear the flesh of his enemies. They saw him wiped the blood on his face like it was some sort of inconvenience. Mrs. Garrett vomited beside him, and her husband demanded to know what was the point of showing them this. Taylor nodded in agreement.

They told them that… it was possible that not all of the Paladins were willingly doing this. They were easily impressionable teenagers, led by their personal hero Takashi Shirogane. If it was possible, they didn’t want to hurt them. They wanted to make them see the error of their ways, and catch the brains of their organization.

The speech won the families over, and Taylor found himself joining the military.

* * *

 

He thought it would be around ten more years or so for him to see Lance again beyond in the videos. And that was being optimistic. However, it only took two years for The Paladins to arrive on Earth. Taylor squirmed when Shirogane stared them down, it was worse than Grandpa’s disappointed look. After mocking Iverson they went back to their spaceship. The Krullan stopped him from following them, “Your safety is number one.” They said firmly.

The Paladins’ spaceship hovered above the city, looking down at them. Taylor wondered if Lance was there, if he was safe and unhurt. 

The universe answered his question. Lance and Hunk surrendered themselves, wearing the exact same outfit they wore when they went missing. He briefly wondered how the clothes still fit. Despite their casual outfit, they somehow managed to look professional. They stood tall, stood proud, even as Iverson handcuffed them. Taylor tried to get Lance’s attention, but his baby brother only looked straight forward as if he was a man on a mission.

* * *

 

They went away as fast as they came. Mama sobbed uncontrollably and refused to talk about it. Or rather, she couldn’t. Everytime she tried her throat would close up and she would cry harder. The news flashed on television, discussing the recent event. "Yes, they were underage when they first started, but now they are adults, do you truly believe they don't know what they are doing?" That was stupid. It was stupid. They acted like it was Lance’s fault.

Grandpa wasn’t at home again, he did that a lot lately, meeting with a mysterious someone.

Taylor couldn’t care less. Grandpa’s bullheadedness was the last thing he wanted to confront. And if there was someone else he spent all that angry energy at? Good for the family.

* * *

 

Grandpa didn’t come home for a week. They had been searching for him for days. They gave up after the tenth day. They did that a lot lately, giving up.

* * *

 

His body was found in a less than savory part of the town. They said he picked a fight with a drunk thug. They said he did it on purpose. They didn’t say it out loud, but it was implied that the fight was about Lance.

Taylor tried not to be bitter about him. Lance. His baby brother. He wanted to have the trust that Grandpa had for him. But it was hard, especially since Lance wasn’t around to be the goofy Lance they all knew. Taylor bit his lower lip. They fought a lot, sure, but Grandpa loved his family more than anything.

But that love worth nothing if he was dead.


End file.
